libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Stormbound
Storms of great and wondrous destruction ravage the world, some infused with the very magic of the outer planes themselves. Among the outer planes, there is a place where the planes of air and water converge, known as the Elderstorm, this place of endless raging whirlwinds and lightning often infuses the storms of the natural world, empowering them with its boundless energy. When a creature is born during such a storm it is sometimes infused with a tiny sliver of the Elderstorm’s fury and power. These few rarely realize the power they are born with, for it only manifests itself the next time they are exposed to the powers of the Elderstorm, most commonly by facing a storm infused with its energies unsheltered. Known as stormbound, these survivors and channelers of the ferocious might of the Elderstorm contain more magic than any singular beings body was designed to hold, and they use this pool of energy to create constructs of pure magic that clothe the stormbound known as veils. As the stormbound grows in strength, so too does their connection to the Elderstorm, further straining their body as it fuels them with essence in times of great stress. Role: Stormbound are akashic veilweavers that tap into a wild and uncontainable pool of energy infusing their body to form magical constructs known as veils that they can use to shelter their allies, destroy their foes, and warp the very world around themselves, allowing them to control and dominate the battlefield through debilitating akashic effects, or to shape their storm into a weapon with which they can slay their foes. Alignment: Any. While the abilities of the stormbound require a great deal of mental discipline, leading to many stormbound having an alignment that trends towards Lawful, these rare and powerful veilweavers come from all walks of life. Starting Wealth: 2d6 × 10 gp (average 70 gp.) In addition, each character begins play with an outfit worth 10 gp or less. Hit Die: d8. Class Skills: The stormbound’s class skills are Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Fly (Dex), Heal (Wis), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (arcana) (Int), Knowledge (geography) (Int), Knowledge (nature) (Int), Perception (Wis), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), Survival (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks per Level: 6 + Int modifier. Class Features Weapon and Armor Proficiency Stormbound are proficient with all simple and martial weapons. Stormbound are proficient with light armor, medium armor, and shields, but wearing metal armor or using a metal shield impairs their ability to properly channel the storm that rages inside them. If the stormbound wears metal armor or uses a metal shield, they treat the essence capacity of their veils as 2 less (minimum 0). It takes half as much damage to sunder the stormbound’s veils and those veils have half their normal hardness while the stormbound wears metal armor or uses a metal shield. None of these penalties apply when wearing armor or wielding a shield created by a veil, even if the armor or shield they create is normally made from metal. Veilweaving Stormbound control and channel the power of the storm that rages within their bodies, unleashing it in measured and controlled amounts in an effort to prevent the destruction of their body and the world that surrounds them. The stormbound uses this energy by shaping it into a magical creation known as a veil, which is drawn from the stormbound veil list. The stormbound knows and can shape any veil from this list. The stormbound can only shape a certain number of veils per day (see Table: Stormbound). The stormbound use their Wisdom to determine their veilweaving modifier. The DC for a saving throw against a veil’s abilities is 10 + the number of points of essence invested in the veil, + the stormbound’s veilweaving modifier. Veils are constructs of pure magic and, as such, are suppressed while in the area of an antimagic field or similar phenomena. At 1st level, the stormbound also gains access to her own personal pool of essence, which can be invested into veils and other receptacles to increase their power. The pool of available essence is listed in the stormbound’s class table; the stormbound’s character level, as noted in the Akashic Rules, determines the maximum quantity of essence she can invest in any single veil. As a swift action, the stormbound can reallocate her essence investments into or between her veils and other essence receptacles. A stormbound must have at least 8 hours rest or meditation to achieve a clear and focused state and must meditate for one hour to shape her veils for the day. During this time she unshapes any previously formed veils and constructs the ones chosen. At the end of the hour, all effects of unshaped veils end and the effects of all newly formed veils take effect. Stormweaving The stormbound gains access to a unique veil slot: the Storm slot. The stormbound gains an additional shaped veil each day that must be used to shape a Storm veil (as denoted by the “+1” under Veils on Table: Stormbound). Storm veils have unique properties that they all share, which are detailed in depth in the Storm Veils section of the Akashic Rules. Unlike normal veils, the stormbound cannot normally allocate essence to or from a Storm veil. At the beginning of each of her turns while in combat, the stormbound gains a single point of temporary essence, which can only be allocated to a Storm veil. This temporary essence can be allocated as a free action as soon as it is gained and lasts until combat ends, and then for 1 minute afterward. If she enters combat again before this minute has passed, the duration of the temporary essence is reset. If she chooses not to invest this essence when she gains it, or if she has no Storm veils that are valid sources to allocate it, that point of essence is immediately lost. While not in combat, the stormbound can meditate as a full-round action to draw the powers of the storm out, treating each round she meditates in this way as a round of combat. However, she can only generate a number of temporary essence in this way up to half of her maximum essence capacity, rounded up (minimum 1). If the stormbound has multiple Storm veils shaped or other receptacles that can accept this special essence, she can reallocate this essence normally between them as part of reallocating her essence normally. If the stormbound suffers from Essence Burn, temporary essence gained from this ability is burned after any other temporary essence she possesses, as well as after any other essence in her essence pool. Weatherproofing The stormbound has a natural attunement to the storms of the world, and can survive in almost any land, gaining the benefits of the endure elements spell as a constant effect. This intuitive ability and intense training and focus allows them to control the raging fury of their Storm veils to shield their allies. As a free action on her turn, the stormbound can choose to grant limited immunity to the harmful effects of her Storm veils to a number of creatures up to her veilweaving modifier plus 1/2 her stormbound level (rounded down). This limited immunity persists until either the stormbound uses this ability again, or loses consciousness. This limited immunity grants the chosen creatures the effects of endure elements as a constant effect. If one of these creatures would be subjected to a saving throw from her Storm veils they are treated as automatically passing that saving throw, if they are subjected to an attack roll or combat maneuver from the effects of her Storm veils it is treated as a miss, and if they were to take damage from her Storm veils that damage is reduced to 0. These same properties apply to the stormbound as a constant effect, even if she would lose consciousness. If the stormbound loses consciousness other creatures lose the benefits of her weatherproofing ability until she regains consciousness. If one of her Storm veils imposes other penalties that do not require a saving through (such as a reduction in vision range, making its area difficult terrain, or filling the area with high winds) this ability does not protect against those penalties. Chakra Binds At 2nd level and every 2 levels thereafter, the stormbound unlocks chakra binds in the following order: Feet, Hands, Head, Wrists, Shoulders, Headband, Belt, Neck, Chest, and Body. Once a stormbound has unlocked a chakra bind, she may choose to bind a veil to that slot when shaping it to unlock its corresponding bind abilities. Storm Power Storms are natural phenomena, they provide water for plants and animals, change the shape of the world, and in some cases destroy it. The stormbound learns to emulate these aspects in the form of Storm Powers. At 1st level, and every 2 levels thereafter, the stormbound may select a single storm power that they qualify for. (Stormbound Storm Powers can be found here) Shifting Storms The energy that forms a stormbound’s Storm veil is inherently chaotic and destructive, and only with great effort can the stormbound maintain control over it. This same chaos allows her to easily alter the nature and form of her shaped Storm veils. At 2nd level, when the stormbound rolls initiative, and at the beginning of each of her turns, she can unshape a single Shaped storm veil, and immediately shape a new one in its place. Doing so burns half the essence invested in the Veil (rounded up, minimum 1), and is done before she gains temporary essence for the turn from her stormweaving ability. If the Storm veil she unshapes was bound to her chakra, the new Storm veil she shapes in its place is also bound. Improved Essence Capacity The stormbound’s growth in power leads to an expansion of the essence capacity of her veils. At 3rd, 9th, and 15th level the essence capacity of all of the stormbound’s essence receptacles increases by 1. Storm Binding At 9th level the stormbound gains the ability to bind veils shaped to the Storm slot. Twinveil Storm At 11th level, the stormbound can shape and bind up to two veils which occupy the Storm slot. This ability otherwise functions as the Twin Veil feat. She does not gain an additional slot in which to shape this second Storm veil, as she does with her first Storm veil. She must shape this veil using her normal allotment of veil slots. Improved Stormweaving At 12th level, the stormbound gains an additional point of temporary essence as part of her stormweaving ability at the beginning of each turn which she can allocate to her Storm veils. Avatar of the Elderstorm At 20th level the storm growing within the stormbound has reached its truest potential, combining with the stormbound to create a new being, an avatar of the Elderstorm. Her type changes to outsider, with the native subtype. She gains Darkvision 60 feet (or increases her existing Darkvision by 60 feet). With her body utterly infused with akashic energy, she no longer needs to rest to reshape veils but can re-assign her veils with an hour’s meditation. She gains immunity to cold, electricity, and sonic damage. 'Favored Class Options' *'All:' Gain 1/6th of an Akashic feat. *'All:' Gain +1/5 point of essence. *'Belaran:' Increase the essence capacity of your Storm veils with the Cold or Fire descriptors by +1/8. *'Dwarf:' Increase the essence capacity of your Feet slot veils by +1/6. *'Elf:' Increase your effective veilweaver level by +1/4 (to a maximum effective veilweaving level equal to your hit die). *'Halfling:' Increase the essence capacity of your Feet slot veils by +1/6. *'Human:' Gain +1/5th of an akashic feat. *'Ifrit:' Increase the essence capacity of your Storm veils with the Fire descriptor by +1/8. *'Orc:' Add +1/3 point of damage to damage rolls made with a weapon descriptor veil, or with natural attacks granted by a veil. *'Oread:' Increase the essence capacity of your Storm veils with the Earth or Poison descriptors by +1/8. *'Sylph:' Increase the essence capacity of your Storm veils with the Air descriptor by +1/8. *'Undine:' Increase the essence capacity of your Storm veils with the Cold or Water descriptors by +1/8. 'Archetypes' Devotee of the Storm Wind Whisperer Category:Source: Stormbound